Paint it White
by Babs McGoogle
Summary: Aizen has decided to open a high school in Hueco Mundo! Blanco, Ulquiorra's sister, has strange dreams about what will happen in school. In school, she meets Di Roy, an Arrancar she is scared of at first. What will happen with her dreams, and Di Roy?
1. Chapter 1

OMG

OMG! My second fanfic! I'm doing two at the same time…so chapters will probably be short. I use characters I make up in this.

**BEGIN**

Aizen had just announced that all Arrancar had to be educated, so all Arrancar were to start going to a high school he had just built. STARTING THE NEXT DAY! As you may not know, all Arrancar actually live in houses. There was one big part of Hueco Mundo with identical houses, all white. A girl with short black hair and a black sword on her back walked inside her home. "Ulquiorra! I'm home!" She was Ulquiorra's twin sister. They both had white skin and lines under their eyes, but her's was pink. They both also had almost no emotion showing. Her name was Blanco Schiffer. Their house was small, with two rooms. A living space and a kitchen. In the living spaces were two beds. The kitchen had a table. Blanco just realized Ulquiorra wasn't home, the perfect time to check out the school uniform she would have to wear starting tomorrow.

_Aizen is such a pervert_, Blanco though as she stared at the uniform she would be embarrassed to wear in public. It was a sailor uniform, with a extremely short skirt. It reminded her of the uniforms they wear on _Lucky Star_. Yes, Blanco was an otaku. She made sure to watch anime when Ulquiorra wasn't around, since he always would make fun of her for the anime she was watching. He would say: _you are trash with bad taste_. Wait… doesn't that mean Ulquiorra is an otaku, too? Blanco changed out of the pervert-attracting uniform. She didn't want to go to school, but if she didn't she would probably be killed. Aizen was always harsh like that.

Blanco laid down in her bed with the newest _Shojo Beat_. She was excited, since there was going to be four new chapters of _Vampire Knight_. Ulquiorra was probably going to read it, too. That was the only manga he liked in _Shojo Beat_. Blanco fell asleep as she was reading. The dream she had was weird. She always thought some of her dreams would come real, and they did sometimes. The dream was this (this next part is written in Blanco's view):

_It was raining really hard. I stood outside of school, I was soaking wet. The rain made it hard for me to see. No one was still at school. Everybody was smart and brought an umbrella. What should I do? I didn't have an umbrella, I had no way to get home. Ulquiorra is probably wondering were I am. Maybe he'll come and get me…no. He won't. I used to run away a lot, so maybe he thinks I just ran away again. It's what happened yesterday, isn't it? How did that even happen? Why? This is so damn stupid. All that's been happening lately, none of it makes sense. I put my hands in fists. That's it. I'm not going to wait anymore. I'm going to end all of this! I ran fast, as fast as I could. I don't know if this shit is my fault or not, but I'm going to change it. I'm not happy with being a minor character anymore, the one that no one notices. For once in my life, I'll be the hero._

Blanco woke up. What was with that dream? It seemed so real! Blanco didn't think too much about it. She looked at her alarm clock, she had forgotten to set it. It was 8:45 a.m. School started at 9:00. Blanco quickly got dressed and made toast. She dashed out the door to school, still eating her toast.

**END**

Whew, this may turn out to be better than my first! Well, I'll try to write more soon!

**Thanks for reading!**

-Signing off, Babs McGoogle


	2. Chapter 2

My second chapter

My second chapter! Yay! I realized today that I update my stories way faster than anyone else. Maybe I should slow down…no. I write this when I'm bored, and life is really boring!!

**BEGIN**

"Ulquiorra!" Blanco said, trying to catch her breath. She had just arrived outside of the school. The boy's uniforms were black, button-up, and had long collars. Again, they looked like the uniforms in _Lucky Star_. Ulquiorra was walking with Grimmjow. Both stopped and looked at Blanco. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Blanco asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"After I read _Vampire Knight_, it was time for me to go to school." Ulquiorra answered. _I was almost late because Ulquiorra didn't have the time to wake me up?!_ Thought Blanco. Grimmjow was looking up and down Blanco.

"Blanco…long time no see. I see you've…grown." Blanco snapped, but she tried not to yell.

"Grimmjow, you pervert!!" Grimmjow ignored her.

"Man, Ulquiorra! I wish I could live in the same house with a girl. You have NO idea how lucky you are!" Blanco walked past the pervert and her brother. She had enough of Grimmjow's perverted ways. Blanco entered the school. She looked at a sheet of paper she was given, with her room number on it. The school was set up like a cram school, to make things less complicated. She was in room C111…which meant she was at the C wing on the first floor. She easily found the room. There were lockers next to the room. She wrote her name on an empty locker and put her stuff in it. She had sat down right when the bell rang. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra barely made it in time.

"Hello, class." The teacher was known by everyone. He was one of Aizen's most trusted comrades, the ever-smiling Gin Ichimaru. "You may call me Ichimaru-sensei." He had a thin stick in his hand. Blanco looked around to see who her classmates were. The class was small, with nine students including Blanco. There was Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nel (in her kid form, that reminded Blanco of _Azumanga Daioh_), Halibel (she didn't war the school uniform, she refused to), Wonderweiss, Menoly, Loly, and Di Roy (he had his feet on the desk, how rude!). A few Arrancar in the class were Espada, but that was better than them all being Espada. That would be really scary.

The whole morning was Gin explaining the rules. They were really simple rules: such as don't run in the halls, and don't bring your sword to school. The bell rang for lunch. Gin left to go eat with the other teachers. Blanco sighed. She didn't have time that morning to make a bento. She was about to take out the manga _Soul Eater_ when someone spoke to her. "Hey, Blanco, right?" Blanco looked up. It was Di Roy. He was probably the most intimidating Arrancar that wasn't an Espada. It wasn't because of his power, he just looked creepy.

"Um…yes." Blanco answered, slowly.

"You don't have a lunch?"

"No…I don't."

"You wanna share?" Di Roy smiled at her. Blanco the realized that he was totally flirting with her.

"No, but thanks. I'm not hungry, anyway." Di Roy nodded and walked away. Blanco just lied. She was very hungry, actually. One slice of toast was not a filing breakfast. She just wanted to stay as far away from Di Roy as possible. She took out Soul Eater and started to read. She was half through the manga when the bell rang and Gin returned. The rest of the day was Gin answering questions and explaining the consequences for breaking the rules. Finally, the bell rang for the end of school. Blanco went to her locker, and grabbed her bag. She ended up walking home with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

"Blanco, you were talking with Di Roy at lunch?" asked Ulquiorra. He always had to know everything about Blanco's social life.

"Yeah" Answered Blanco. Grimmjow laughed.

"It looked like he was flirtin' with ya'! Was he?" What Grimmjow said ruined Blanco's poker face. "He was! OMG! That's so hilarious!!" Grimmjow laughed even more.

"It's not funny!" Blanco said.

"Better get used to it." Said Grimmjow, still laughing. "You're used to being around Ulquiorra. He's weird. Most guys are girl-crazy!" Blanco was definitely glad to get home, away from Grimmjow. He was too loud.

**END**

I'm ending up referring to a lot more manga than I expected! I put Di Roy in this story because he isn't in many other fanfics, and I think he looks cool. Please review!

**Thanks for Reading!**

-Signing off, Babs McGoogle


	3. Chapter 3

I've been writing a lot today

I've been writing a lot today. I have nothing else better to do. I'm obsessed with writing this story. Blanco is becoming more like a character that could've actually been in Bleach!!

**BEGIN**

Blanco woke up to her alarm clock playing "_Hare Hare Yukai_". When she opened her eyes, she was surprised. Ulquiorra was in her bed. He also woke up. "W-what are you doing in my bed?!" exclaimed the confused Blanco.

"My bed is broken" Blanco looked over at his bed. All the parts of it were on the ground.

"How in the world did that happen?"

"It un-screwed itself." Blanco was scared to ask anymore. They both got up. Blanco went into the kitchen

"Ulquiorra, I can make both our bentos today." Blanco wasn't the master of making bentos yet. She wanted to practice. She was done making the bentos, they both got their stuff together, and then the doorbell rang. It was Grimmjow. They started this thing when they walk to school together. But today, there was someone else. Next to Grimmjow was Di Roy.

"Hey, Ulquiorra! Blanco! Let's start walking!" The four of them walked towards school.

"Who are the other teachers?" Ulquiorra asked. He had to know everything, supposedly.

"There's our teacher, Gin, and there's Szayel and Aizen." Said Grimmjow. Blanco was glad she had the most normal teacher. All of the sudden, Grimmjow started yelling: "Di Roy! I see you checkin' out Blanco! Well, forget about it, buddy! Blanco is mine!"

"Yeah? What makes Blanco yours?" Di Roy said back, "Don't you have Menoly and Loly already, anyway?"

"They're just crazy fan-girls!"

"Oh! Grimmjow's getting all defensive! You should just hang out with your fan-girls! Blanco is mine!" Blanco sighed. _This is ridiculous_, she thought. She whispered to Ulquiorra:

"Ulquiorra, do something!" Obviously, Blanco hadn't whispered quiet enough. Grimmjow and Di Roy heard. They ganged up on Ulquiorra.

"You know what, Ulquiorra?" Said Grimmjow, "Stop protecting Blanco!" Ulquiorra said nothing. They arrived at school shortly after. They put their bags in their lockers and went inside the classroom. They were early. Loly and Menoly imedietly ran to Grimmjow.

"Hi, Grimmjow!" Said Loly.

"I'm really happy you're not late today!"

"No, I'm happier!"

"Don't pay attention to her, Grimmjow! She lies about everything!" The girls continued to fight. _I don't understand fan-girls at all_, thought Blanco. Di Roy walked over to Blanco. Ulquiorra was doing homework he didn't do yet (he spent all his time reading manga the day before), and Grimmjow was being attacked by fan-girls. That was the perfect time to talk to Blanco.

"Hey, Blanco!"

"Hi." Blanco didn't really mind Di Roy anymore, but he still looked kind of creepy.

"I guess you now know that I'm a total fan-boy for you, right? …Who do you like better?" Di Roy was acting kind of shy, for a change. Blanco didn't have a way to get out of this. She needed to answer him. Grimmjow was loud and mean, but Di Roy was nice, though he did look creepy.

"You, I guess" Di Roy totally freaked.

"R-r-really?!"

"Yeah."

"Hello, Blanco, Di Roy…"It was Menoly. She had listened to their whole conversation. "So, you two, like, in love with each other or something?"

"N-n-n-NO!" They both said. It was obvious they were lying to defend themselves.

"You two are funny, being all defensive like that!" Menoly laughed.

"Okay, class. Take your seats." Gin said as he went to his desk. Everybody sat down. "Today, we will start reading the classic, _Romeo and Juliet_!" The morning was spent doing before-you-read worksheets on the book. Nothing weird happened at lunch. Blanco ate by herself, reading the last half of _Soul Eater_. She should've started to read _Romeo and Juliet_, but she was never into romance novels. She preferred shojo manga. The afternoon was spent reviewing math they were already supposed to know. It was really simple. Di Roy walked home with them. Ulquiorra and Blanco had been home for about twenty minutes. Blanco was reading a new _Honey & Clover_ in _Shojo Beat_. Ulquiorra was listening to the emo music he always listened to. Then the doorbell rang. Ulquiorra didn't hear it, so Blanco answered the door. She was surprised. It was Di Roy.

"Di Roy? What are you doing here?"

"I lost the key to my house, and I can't get another one 'til tomorrow. Grimmjow said I couldn't stay at his place so…can I crash at your place for a day?"

"I'll have to ask Ulquiorra." She went to Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra." He didn't hear over his emo music. She took off his headphones. "Ulquiorra!"

"What?"

"Di Roy needs to stay here for a day. Is that okay?"

"Okay. As long as nothing weird happens."

Ulquiorra and Blanco invited Di Roy in. For dinner, they had rice. It's been a while since Aizen payed them. Ulquiorra watched Di Roy's every move. It was getting late when Di Roy asked the question:

"Where am I going to sleep?" All went silent. Ulquiorra's bed supposedly "un-screwed itself", so the only bed was Blanco's. The three awkwardly slept in a bed made for one Arrancar. Finally, they fell asleep. There they were, a girl, her brother, and her fan-boy all in the same bed.

**END**

Wow…that was a long one. Lol. This relationship between Blanco and Di Roy is getting interesting!! Please review!

**Thanks for Reading!**

-Signing off, Babs McGoogle


	4. Chapter 4

Wow…this fanfic is getting more interesting

Wow…this fanfic is getting more interesting. I really just write what I think when I'm writing, so I really don't have a plan for this! But that makes writing more fun!

**BEGIN**

The alarm clock played the opening theme song to _Lucky Star_. The three woke up. Blanco went into the kitchen to make the bentos. Di Roy asked, "Does Blanco always make your bento for you?"

"Yes." That was because Ulquiorra was a horrible cook. He couldn't even use a microwave. Whenever he tried, the house almost burnt down. "I'm sure she's making one for you, too."

"Y-you think?"

"You know what, Di Roy? We actually may have a lot in common." Di Roy smiled. He knew that was Ulquiorra's way of saying he wanted to be friends. The doorbell rang. Blanco gave Ulquiorra and Di Roy a bento. Di Roy made sure to say thank you. Grimmjow was at the door.

"Di Roy? I thought Ulquiorra wouldn't let you come in! I expected you to be sleeping in the streets!" They started walking to school. At the front of the school, they saw someone familiar. It was Yylfordt Granz, Di Roy's friend. Everybody called him Granz because it was easier to say than his first name.

"Yo, Granz!" said Di Roy.

"Di Roy! It's a bummer we're not in the same class!"

"I'm in Gin's class. Whose class are you in?"

"I'm in Szayel's. Trust me, its torture. Especially when he makes us listen to that annoyingly catchy Europop."

"We should go inside." They all walked inside. They said bye to Granz. They made it to class just in time." In the morning, they went over the math they talked about yesterday, and learned some new math. Blanco found it hard to stay awake. She would get dizzy sometimes. Before Blanco knew it, the bell rang for lunch. She didn't have any manga to read, so Blanco ate with Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Di Roy. Di Roy thanked Blanco for the bento, again. When Grimmjow heard that, he laughed. He called them "two little love birds". Blanco definitely did not feel good. Her vision blurred, and she became really dizzy.

"Blanco, are you okay?" was the last thing she heard before she passed out, into Di Roy's arms. She woke up on a bed in the nurse's office. "Thank goodness, you're awake!" said Di Roy. Ulquiorra was standing next to him.

"The nurse said you overworked yourself, and you made yourself sick…Well, its time for me to go."

"What?" Di Roy said, surprised, "you're just going to leave her here?"

"Yes. I do not want to become sick as well. I already talked to the nurse, she said it was okay."

"Screw that! I'll take care of her!" That surprised Blanco. But she knew her brother would not approve.

"Okay. Do as you wish."

"Aren't you gonna' say don't do anything weird?"

"No. I can trust you now." _Finally, _thought Blanco, _Ulquiorra and Di Roy have finally made peace_. Ulquiorra walked away. They heard someone run across the hall. Then Granz slammed the door open.

"Di Roy! Ulquiorra told me about what happened! I can help you cook for her, since you are the worst cook in Hueco Mundo. But I can't stay long, since I have a life of my own! Oh, and there's no stopping me!!" Di Roy and Blanco were shocked by Granz's sudden outburst of talking really fast.

"So…let's go, I guess." The three walked to Di Roy's house. It was set out the same as Blanco's, a living space and a kitchen. But his kitchen was smaller than hers. Blanco lay down on a couch. Since it was already 5:30, Di Roy and Granz went into the kitchen to make dinner. Di Roy remembered that Ulquiorra said Blanco loved leek soup, so he looked through a recipe book and found it. He showed the page to Granz:

"We have to make this."

"Okay, simple enough!" Granz went through the cupboards, and somehow found all the ingredients needed. Di Roy and Granz were hard at work for twenty minutes, with Granz singing "_Ievan Pollka_" many times while spinning a leek. The soup turned out to be good. After dinner, Granz had to go home. Blanco was surprised. At school, Di Roy was talkative. But now, there was complete silence. Blanco looked at Di Roy. It looked like he needed to say something, but he didn't know if he should say it or not. Blanco eventually fell asleep. It was only for a few hours, though. She woke up. It was late.

"Blanco? You awake?" asked Di Roy. Blanco was blushing, but she didn't know why.

"Yeah."

"I've been wanting to tell you something…" Blanco's world suddenly stopped. _Relax, Blanco,_ she thought, _he probably just wants to ask if I accidentally picked up a notebook he lost. Nothing serious. Wait…no. He could've just asked her that at school. He's going to say something he couldn't say at school!_ "I like you, a lot. Like, a lot a lot. What Menoly said was right, on my side, at least." Di Roy was shocked he was able to say that without freaking out. He was surprised that he even said it. They didn't say anything for the rest of the night. Eventually, they both fell asleep.

**END**

Oooooh!! Things are going to get interesting! What will happen next? I don't even know! Mwuahahaha!!

**Thanks for Reading!**

-Signing off, Babs McGoogle


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I admit I've gone crazy making new chapters today

Okay, I admit I've gone crazy making new chapters today. I'll write a lot during the weekends, but not much on weekdays. Why am I writing so much? Because I want to know what happens next, too!

**BEGIN**

Just when Blanco forgot about the dream she had before the first day of school, she had to have another future-telling dream. It was this (in Blanco's view):

_I stood outside, in Hueco Mundo. There was a train. The train started to leave. I don't know why, but I started crying. Really hard. I was among a crowd of Arrancar, waving as the train departed. The train got smaller and smaller. The train was not in sight anymore. All of the others left, except for me. I just stood there. Why am I crying? I don't care if this happens. I don't care…so why can't I stop?_

Blanco woke up. Her weird dream made her forget she was at Di Roy's house. Di Roy was awake. He was the one who woke her up. "Are you okay?" he asked, he looked really concerned, "You were crying in your sleep." Blanco touched her face. She felt tears, running down her face.

"I don't know if I'm okay." She answered. That dream didn't leave her in a good mood. Should she tell Di Roy about her dreams? She never told anyone, not even Aizen or Ulquiorra. "Just…I had another weird dream."

"What do you mean by weird dreams?"

"I haven't told anybody this, but I think I can tell you. Ever since I was little, I had dreams that could see the future. The only problem is that the dreams are always sad. I was crying probably because I was crying in my dream."

"What was your dream about?"

"The dreams are never really clear, but the dream I just had was me watching a train depart, and many other Arrancar were there. They were waving bye. I don't even know why I was crying."

"…Well, its time to go to school. I already made a bento. C'mon." They walked to Grimmjow's house, then Ulquiorra's.

"Are you sure you can go to school today, Blanco?" asked Ulquiorra, "You still look kind of tired."

"No, I'm fine! Really!" They arrived at school. Blanco was so spaced out. She couldn't stop thinking about the dream. It was even weirder than the one before the first day of school. Why could she only see bad things? Was her whole future doomed to be sad? Was there a way to change her fate? The bell rang for lunch. Di Roy had packed her rice, that's al.

"Sorry, Blanco. The only thing I really know how to use well is a rice cooker!" Apologized Di Roy.

"Its okay." Said Blanco. In the afternoon was the new art class. Aizen decided yesterday that Arrancar need to be artistic, too. They had to draw anything they wanted to in their journal. Blanco drew _Domo-kun_. Gin laughed when he saw her drawing.

"You like Domo-kun, too?" At the end of the day, they walked home together, as always. Today was torture for her. That stupid dream. That dream made her day a living hell. Then she remembered, Di Roy said he liked her yesterday! She was such a jerk! She totally ignored him! Too many thoughts were going through her head. That was when everything went black.

**END**

It's getting more dramatic! What's up with the dreams about the future?! What happened to Blanco?! I don't have a clue. I'll try to write again tomorrow. Please review!

**Thanks for Reading!**

-Signing off, Babs McGoogle


	6. Chapter 6

I was able to write at school today

I was able to write at school today! Yay! The story is going to take a huge turning point here! Mwuahahahaha!!

--

"Blanco! Blanco!" Blanco slowly opened her eyes. Di Roy was looking at Blanco, she was on the ground. "You passed out again. Ulquiorra didn't know, so Grimmjow just went to go tell him. I shouldn't have let you go to school today! This is all my fault!" Di Roy was in freak mode.

"About what happened last night, Di Roy…" said Blanco. Di Roy switched out of freak mode. "I like you, too." Blanco wasn't expecting what was about to happen. Di Roy kissed her. It was interrupted, though. Ulquiorra saw them. There was an awkward silence. Ulquiorra turned around and walked away. Blanco followed,

"Ulquiorra!" Di Roy just stood there, wondering what was going to happen next. They arrived at their house. Ulquiorra sat on his bed, and Blanco was doing her homework on her's. "You should start doing your homework, too. Ichimaru-sensei gave us a lot today." Ulquiorra looked up at Blanco, but quickly looked back down. _What should I do_, thought Blanco, _should I say something?_ "Are you mad at me, Ulquiorra?" Blanco asked. Ulquiorra looked up and answered,

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's just that…I'm jealous. I haven't found love yet." Blanco thought Ulquiorra would never say that. Ulquiorra was always considered better than Blanco. He was smarter, and stronger. He was an Espada. But now he was jealous? That made no sense to Blanco. The room had an awkward feeling to it. Blanco went for a walk. Anything to get out of there. She sighed as she stood in front of the school. _What was life before school started?_ Blanco thought, _only Ulquiorra and Grimmjow knew me. I was never sent on missions. Aizen basically forgot about me. All I did was read manga and watch anime_.

"Nyao" Blanco looked down. There was a small black cat. It was obviously an Arrancar, since it had a part of a skull on the top right corner of its face. Blanco decided she should start walking home. She stood up and started walking. After a few steps, Blanco looked behind her. The cat was following her.

"Well…I guess I have to take you home. What should your name be…?" The cat transformed into a small boy with cat ears and a tail, black hair with white stripes in some places, and a part of a skull in the same place.

"I already have a name, nyao!" said the strange cat boy, "Its Gato, nyao…I was worried, nyao! You looked sad, nyao…"

"There's no need to worry. I'm okay."

"By the way, I'm starting school tomorrow, nyao! ...Uh-oh, nyao…I just realized I don't have a place to live, nyao…" Blanco felt bad for him.

"You can stay with me and my brother, Ulquiorra. Oh, my name's Blanco."

"Yay! Nyao!" They walked home.

"Who is this?" Ulquiorra asked.

"This is Gato. He's starting school tomorrow, and he doesn't have a place to stay, so I thought he could live here."

"…fine with me." Ulquiorra said, while doing his homework. It seemed he had gotten over what happened earlier. Blanco started doing her homework. "Why didn't you start school when you were supposed to?" asked Ulquiorra, who had to know everything.

"I just transferred nyao. I used to live far away, so I didn't have to go to school, nyao." By the time they were done with their homework, it was late. Blanco slept in her bed, and Ulquiorra slept in his (his bed was fixed the day before). Gato slept at Blanco's feet. For the first time in a few days, it was normal.

--

I made Gato just because I think cat people are awesome. Yay! Cat ears rule, nyao! Please review!

**Thanks for Reading!**

-Signing off, Babs McGoogle


	7. Chapter 7

I was originally going to make chapter six and seven one chapter, but that would be a really long chapter

I was originally going to make chapter six and seven one chapter, but that would be a really long chapter! So this one's a little short.

--

All the Arrancar in the class stared at the cat eared boy before the class. "Okay, please introduce yourself." Gin said, Even he was surprised by the strange kid.

"Hiya, nyao! My name is Gato. I just transferred here, nyao!" The class still stared at him. _He talks weird, too…_thought the whole class. He sat at his desk. They did some more math, and they had time to read _Romeo and Juliet_. The bell rang for lunch. Blanco opened her bento, as Gato ran over to Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Di Roy, and Blanco. Blanco had finally been able to put what had happened all together. She had the dream, met Di Roy, Di Roy stayed at her house, she gets sick, stays at Di Roy's place, he confesses his love for her, she has another weird dream, she passes out again, Di Roy kisses her, Ulquiorra says he's jealous of Blanco, and she meets Gato. So much had happened since this school was started. Blanco was so spaced out that she didn't see where she was going. She bumped into Di Roy. Both of them blushed like crazy, and said nonsense like eheheh…nyaohdfhfbdlh!! Grimmjow asked Ulquiorra,

"What's up with those two?"

"Something happened yesterday."

"What?"

"…Di Roy kissed her."

"Ohmigod! Really?! I have to go tell Loly and Menoly!" Grimmjow ran to Loly and Menoly. Ulquiorra followed,

"I don't think you should tell them, Grimmjow. The whole school would know by the end of the day."

"Screw you, Ulquiorra!"

"Oh, hi Grimmjow!" The two girls said.

"Hi, Ulquiorra!" Menoly said.

"…" For once in his life, Ulquiorra was speechless. _What is this feeling_, thought Ulquiorra, _why can't I think of anything to say?_

"Guess what, you two?" Said Grimmjow, "I have some awesome gossip!"

"Really? What is it?" Asked Loly, it was obvious she couldn't wait to hear.

"Di Roy kissed Blanco!"

"Really?!...How 'bout us next, Grimmjow?" Loly said. The bell rang for class to start. Gin came back. They did worksheets for _Romeo and Juliet_. After that, they were dismissed. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Di Roy, Blanco, and Gato walked home together. Grimmjow and Gato laughed to themselves as they watched Blanco and Di Roy. They all got to their houses. Ulquiorra wondered about the feeling he had earlier. He decided to ask.

"Blanco, whenever I'm around Menoly, I can't think of anything to say, and I get nervous. Is there a reason for that?"

"It sounds like you're in loooove, nyao!" Gato answered, immediately.

"Yeah, it does!" Blanco agreed.

"How sweet! Ulquiorra's in loooove, nyao! Ulquiorra said to himself:

"So that's what love is…"

--

I made Ulquiorra fall in love because I thought it would make things more interesting, and it would be funny. Lol! Please review!

**Thanks for Reading!**

-Signing off, Babs McGoogle


	8. Chapter 8

In this chapter, Blanco will start living her dreams

In this chapter, Blanco will start living her dreams! Oh no!

--

"Hello, class!" Said Gin, smiling as always, "Tomorrow is Halloween. I'm gonna' take you all to the human world! Isn't that great?! Well, I have a meeting, so today's a study hall!" Gin walked out of the room. _Why didn't they just cancel school for today_, wondered Blanco. She didn't know what Gin was thinking, they didn't have any homework to do! The silence in class ended when Gin was out of sight. Everybody was excited about tomorrow. Some of them had never been to the human world. Blanco had been, when she was still a kid. She remembered it, but not very clearly.

_Blanco walked around with Ulquiorra. Aizen had sent some Arrancar to look for an Arrancar that had gone missing. Since it was not a difficult mission, the Arrancar searching were Ulquiorra and Blanco. They walked around for a long time. The sky grew dark with clouds. It started to rain. They both kept on searching. "Maybe we should just go home…" said Blanco, trying to shield herself from the rain. Ulquiorra ignored her. So they both kept on walking. Then they saw someone. He was obviously an Arrancar. Since he had the part of a skull all Arrancar had. "I think that's him!" Blanco said. She was relived she could go home. The Arrancar was looking up at the sky. The Arrancar looked at them, and said,_

"_Are you idiots or something?! You shouldn't have come looking for me! I don't wanna' go back there again!" _

"_But you're going to be an Espada, soon…" Ulquiorra said. Aizen can tell who is going to be an Espada very easily. _

"_Why should I listen to you?!"_

"_What is going to be better about this place?" Ulquiorra's question made the angry Arrancar think for a while._

"_Okay! FINE! I guess I'll go!" They were all about to leave for Hueco Mundo, when Blanco asked,_

"_What's your name?"_

"_My name's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." They all returned to Hueco Mundo. After thinking about that, Blanco realized she hated Hueco Mundo, too. Grimmjow showed her how much her life was boring. She ran away a lot after that. But Ulquiorra would always quickly find her. _

Blanco remembered that the day that happened was Halloween, actually. Blanco spent her afternoon thinking about that. She found it hard to have a conversation when another billion were going on at the same time, and in the same room. The bell rang for the end of school. Blanco had cleaning duty, but she didn't tell anyone. She figured she would be done quickly, and they would wait for her. Blanco got it done, got her bag, and went outside. It was raining. Everybody was gone. They didn't wait for her. Maybe Ulquiorra thought she ran away again. She had been acting strange lately. She just realized she had been acting like she did when she was a kid, right before she would run away. Blanco couldn't take it anymore. Nobody ever listened to her. That's why she never told anyone, except Di Roy, about her dreams. She was scared of becoming the center of attention. Now Blanco wasn't. She wanted to be noticed. Blanco ran to her house. Her dreams were starting to become reality. She was scared of what was going to happen next. All her dreams were really weird ever since school started.

Blanco reached her house. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She looked in her bag for the key, but that was gone. She must have dropped it when she was running. Ulquiorra was not home or listening to his emo music, since he didn't answer the door. Blanco sat down in front of her house. She didn't know what to do now. Then Gato, in his human-looking form, came up to Blanco. He said, "Ulquiorra hasn't come home, yet. I'm worried. Don't you normally walk home with him, nyao?" Gato couldn't go to school that day. Since the school was crowded, Aizen told some Arrancar to not go to school sometimes.

"No, I didn't walk home with him today. In fact, I didn't see him after school at all! I haven't seen Grimmjow or Di Roy, either!"

"We should go search for them, nyao!" They both walked off. It felt strange searching for Ulquiorra. It was always Ulquiorra searching for Blanco. But now it was the other way around. Blanco and Gato ran, in the rain, in a situation that seemed backwards to Blanco.

--

I'll try to write more soon. Especially since it's a weekend now! I'll start revealing more about Blanco's past. As you may tell, the story is getting close to an end! I think I'll write a story about the Akatsuki (from Naruto) next. Though I'll probably just write a sequel to El Arrancar! It's easier for me to write about the Arrancar!

**Thanks for Reading!**

-Signing off, Babs McGoogle


	9. Chapter 9

I'm running out of stuff to say here…noooooo

I'm running out of stuff to say here…noooooo!! Uhh…"We are under attack. But first, let us have tea." Thank you, Aizen-sama!

--

Blanco and Gato looked around. They had been searching for Ulquiorra, Di Roy, and Grimmjow for a while. "Maybe we should just go home…" Blanco sighed. She was tired and wet. The rain seemed as if it were never going to end.

"Nyao…" Gato was also discouraged. "We've looked everywhere, nyao! We even checked back at the house, nyao!" They were now at the school Nnoitra then came out of no where. Blanco backed away. She knew Nnoitra was always randomly attacking Arrancar. He took out his sword as he laughed. "Nyaooooooo!!" Gato yelled, in terror. Nnoitra was in the middle of swinging his sword at the two defenseless Arrancar when someone stopped it by kicking it. The Arrancar that stopped Nnoitra was Di Roy.

"Stop fighting random Arrancar, Nnoitra." Di Roy said, very seriously.

"You can't fight me! I'm the fifth Espada, and you're not an Espada! You dumb ass!"

"I don't care!" Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walked to the scene.

"Don't think that you can defeat everyone, Nnoitra." Ulquiorra said as he stopped walking. Nnoitra drew back his sword. He knew he couldn't go up against the fourth Espada, the sixth Espada, and someone who wasn't an Espada at the same time. Nnoitra dashed away.

"…well, I guess we should start walking home." Said Di Roy. None of them had an umbrella with them, so they were all soaking wet when they returned to their houses.

"Blanco?" Ulquiorra broke the silence in the room. Blanco looked up from the manga she was reading, _Death Note_, and answered.

"What?"

"What should I do to make Menoly notice me?" Blanco quietly laughed at Ulquiorra's question.

"Talk to her, maybe that will work!" Ulquiorra deeply thought about Blanco's response. Blanco went back to reading _Death Note_.

"Okay, class! Get with the Arrancar that have the same number, the number n the piece of paper I gave you! After that, wait for further instructions." The class fallowed Gin's orders. They scurried around, yelling out their number. Blanco's number was two. She easily found her group. In the group was herself, Di Roy, Menoly, Nel, Ulquiorra, and Wonderweiss. Eventually, everyone found their group. "You will now be sent to the human world. You will all be sent back here at exactly eight p.m.! Have a good time" The last thing they saw was Gin waving bye.

Blanco looked around at the human world. It was different than Hueco Mundo. There wasn't any desert. There were plants, and buildings different colors, other than white. Wonderweiss said "Oooooh…" as he looked around. He always did that. Di Roy wasn't very fascinated by the world. Neither was Ulquiorra. Nel looked around, in awe. This was her first time in the human world. Menoly was actually quiet, unlike when she's around Loly. All of them thought, _what should we do now, now that we're here?_

--

Babs McGoogle: Aizen-sama! Do you have any other ideas for what I should say here?

Aizen-Why should I help you?

B- Wha? But Aizen-sama and Babs McGoogle are buddies!

A- I'm barely in your fanfics! When you told me you were going to make fanfics about Arrancar, you told me I would be in them!

B- You are!

A- I should be in them more! Let's make a deal. The next chapter has to be about my class!

B- But the next one was going to be about what happens in the human world!!

A- You can pause that! Do something just like those new filler episodes on the Japanese episodes of Bleach!

B- What if I don't want to?

A- Kyoka Suiget-

B- Wagh! Okay, okay! Next chapter about you!

A- And Szayel.

B- Okay! The next chapter will be about you and Szayel's class! Just don't release your zanpakuto!!

A- Thank you for reading. But now, let us review.

**Thanks for Reading!**

- Signing off, Babs McGoogle


	10. Chapter 10

This is the last chapter

This is the last chapter. It's really long. Sorry 'bout that. I feel like I forgot something, though…oh well! Enjoy!

--

Everyone was still looking around the human world. They were confused by all the colors. They were starting to walk around when the colorful world disappeared. They were back in the classroom in Hueco Mundo. "Huh? Whyeth are wes backth?" Nel was confused about why they had to leave the colorful, new world. The teachers were equally confused.

"…Lets go see what's happened." Aizen and Gin left the room, leaving Szayel in charge.

"Okay, everyone sit down! We'll do some math! Isn't that fun!" Szayel's class _was_ torture. He made them do very complicated math problems while listening to Europop. Szayel said that Europop make Arrancar think better, but all it made Blanco think was that she wanted to smash Szayel's _ihome_. When it was ten minutes until the end of school, Aizen and Gin came back into the room.

"We have bad news, everyone," announced Aizen, "the school will have to be closed. Hueco Mundo has intruders. Some Arrancar will have to be sent away to protect Las Noches. You may all go home now, and don't come back to school."

That shocked everyone. At first, Blanco was scared. But then she remembered that she had made new friends. Things would never go back the way they used to be. Blanco got her bag. She almost erased her name from the locker, but she decided not to. It was proof to someone in the future that she existed. So, she smiled to herself and started to walk home. She walked by herself. The train station was crowded. It was on the path to her house. She saw Arrancar saying good-bye to the Arrancar that were about to go on the train to leave, maybe even never come back. Blanco stared at the sight. It reminded her of something that happened, when she was still a little kid.

_Blanco and Ulquiorra stood in front of the crowded train station. Armallio was saying bye. She was Blanco's best friend; she was ten years older than Blanco and Ulquiorra. She was tall and had long, blonde hair. Blanco looked up to her as a big-sister figure. So you can imagine how upset Blanco was when Armallio had to leave to fight. Blanco was wiping her eyes, which were filled with tears. "Don't go, big sistwer!" Armallio patted Blanco on the head._

"_Don't worry, Blanco. It won't take long. I'll come back safe and sound." Blanco tried to stop crying._

"_Really? Pwomise?" Armallio answered._

"_Yeah. Promise." Armallio smiled and walked into the train. They waved bye to Armallio as the train rode away. Eventually, the train was out of sight, so Ulquiorra and Blanco walked home. More than a year later, they received a letter that contained bad news. It said that Armallio had been killed just recently. Blanco was sad, but then she grew angry. Armallio had broken their promise. She didn't come back okay. She was never going to come back. Blanco cried in anger and sadness. After Armallio died, Blanco's life went downhill._

Blanco shook her head. She never liked to remember that. When she opened her eyes, she saw Di Roy. He ran to her. "Blanco! I was just about to call you!"

"Why?" Asked Blanco. Di Roy frowned, and spoke softly.

"I…have to go help protect Las Noches." Blanco's heart stopped.

"W-What?! No! You can't go!"

"Don't worry, Blanco. I promise I'll come back." That made Blanco feel worse. She remembered Armallio when she said that.

"That's what Armallio said! But she didn't! She never came back!" After Blanco yelled, she started crying.

"Farewell, Blanco. I'll never forget you." Di Roy went into the train. Then the train departed. Blanco watched with tears in her eyes as the train grew farther and farther away. She watched until the train was gone. The tears were only out of sadness this time, not anger. It started to rain. All of the Arrancar went away, but Blanco stood there by herself. Ulquiorra walked to Blanco, holding an umbrella.

"Di Roy called me. He'll come back. This won't turn out like what happened with Armallio." Blanco walked home with Ulquiorra.

Blanco looked up at the sky. It had been almost a year since Di Roy had left to protect La Noches. Blanco's life was still good. She, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow hung out a lot. Di Roy and Blanco wrote letters to each other. Nothing bad had happened to Di Roy. Blanco had been kind of worried, though. He hadn't written back to her in a few days, but he was probably just busier than usual. But Blanco's hopes were crushed by one letter. It wasn't from Di Roy, it was from Granz. He was also sent away to help protect Las Noches. The letter said this:

"_Blanco, I have some bad news. Di Roy is dead. I'm so sorry; I know you are probably becoming really sad as you read this. The enemy is getting tougher. More Arrancar are dying than usual. Don't be surprised if I die soon, too. –Granz_"

Blanco dropped the letter. She was shocked. How many times was this going to happen to her? Now Blanco was scared again. Things were going to go back the way they used to be. Blanco didn't want to be the unknown Arrancar that read manga and watched anime all day. But there was no stopping that. The only way to stop that was to die.

--

Babs McGoogle: "Sorry about the depressing ending! Please check out my other fanfics! Thank you for reading Paint it White!

Aizen: "…YOU!!"

B: "What's your prob, Aizen-sama?"

A: "You said you were going to make this chapter about Szayel's class and my class!"

B: "(AGH! I TOTALLY FORGOT!!) Uh…I can make it up to you! I'll make a one-shot about your classes, told in the student's view (since I didn't pay any attention to your classes)!

A: Very well. Thank you for reading all ten chapters Paint it White. But now, let us read the one-shot and other fanfics by Babs McGoogle.

**Thanks for Reading!**

- Signing off, Babs McGoogle


End file.
